I'll never have Freedom and Love
by Lexie the Dreamer
Summary: One-shot. A girl's thoughts on Vianne, freedom, and the man she loves. Orig. character's POV.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chocolat.

**A/N 1:** I dedicate this to my friends Marta, Rakel and Sandra for their continuous support. Thank you so much!!

* * *

Vianne changed everything the day she arrived here. Now our little town is full of laughter and colour, and all sorts of different people come here, adding more life. I am glad, because I hated the way we lived before, in a repressive society, where I could not be myself and express my thoughts and feelings. Now I feel free, and I have Vianne to thank for it.

My parents opened a pâtisserie opposite Vianne's chocolaterie, making everyone fondly call our area "the sweet corner". Sometimes we go over to the chocolaterie for hot chocolate (my absolute favourite, although every chocolate Vianne makes is excellent) or they come to our place for some pastries. By 'they', I mean Vianne, her daughter Anouk and…Roux. When Roux came back, Vianne soon realized that she really belonged here, and so she decided to get married. Quite a change from the single-mother, nomad Vianne that she had once been.

I suppose Vianne and Roux's story could end with a 'and they lived happily ever after'. Unfortunately, I don't think mine will.

I fell in love with Roux the first time I saw him. I had gone down to the riverbank to see what the 'river rats' were like, and then I noticed a very handsome man singing and playing his guitar, much to the amusement of the children around him. He sang and strummed the cords with such a passion and intensity that I found myself entranced. I was watching him from behind a tree when he looked up in my direction and I almost drowned in those chocolate eyes.

His eyes stole my heart that day. I was flattered that he was looking at me, so I smiled at him, but my smile quickly faded when I saw Vianne walking past me. He wasn't looking at me at all; he only had eyes for Vianne.

How ironic that I fell in love and had my heart broken the same day.

No one knows how hard it is for me to see him enter my parents' pâtisserie everyday. Just this morning he came in and my heart jumped, only to be replaced with sadness as I remembered that he belongs to Vianne.

"Good morning, Élodie," he said as he approached me. "I'll have the usual."

"Bonjour, Roux." I tried to sound cheerful as I handed him a croissant au chocolat.

He paid me and left while I sighed in frustration. After all, I am only fifteen. Never in a million years could I compete with a woman such as Vianne.

I am now sitting at Café Armande. I stare at the papers lying on top of the table, the ones where I've written about my love for Roux, and a strange feeling takes over me. It's like someone else has written them, and not me.

I look up as I hear laughter all around me. Although the café is filled with people, no one has paid me any attention, not even Joséphine, who is going around from table to table.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't see Joséphine come behind me.

"Always writing, Élodie! What are you writing now?" she asks and I jump, startled. Before I can do anything, she grabs my papers and waves them in front of me, wearing a big smile on her face. I know they're not out of my reach; I could easily grab them back and run out of the café, but it doesn't really matter anymore. I feel too tired.

Joséphine's smile slowly fades as she reads the papers. Then she looks at me with sadness and apprehension in her eyes.

"Élodie, you are only a child…"

I get up and glare at her.

"I'm not a child anymore, Joséphine. I wish people would stop saying that because it's not true. I'm old enough to know what my feelings are."

She hands me my papers and I turn to leave. Just as I'm nearing the door, I see Roux outside with Anouk. I can tell they are headed for Vianne's chocolaterie.

Something inside me breaks and I stay frozen to the floor. Joséphine comes after me and puts her hand on my shoulder. She starts to say something but I cut her off.

"He must never know."

She nods at my words and goes back to work. Suddenly a thought crosses my mind, and I almost laugh at my situation. Only now have I realized that I am not free. I cannot express my thoughts and feelings. What good would it bring if I told Roux how I feel? It's useless and ridiculous. Everyone would cast me aside, especially him.

I look up at the sky and tears fill my eyes because I long for freedom, I long to have Roux with me, I long to say everything I have bottled up inside my heart, but that will never happen. And I have Vianne to 'thank' for that.

* * *

THE END

**A/N 2:** I know some of you wanted a sequel but this was meant to be just a one-shot :( I want you all to know that I really appreciated your enthusiasm and encouraging reviews. So **thank you**, Moonlight Shadow that shines, Noemy009, Toxxic Puma, Terriah, now gone, MatureImmaturity, makoka, vanhelsinglover, Jadza and Geeky13 for your kind words.


End file.
